Kissing the Sea
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble, femslash/yuri. Michiru always knows the right things to do & say to cheer Haruka right up. Anyone who scoffs at their relationship—well, they don't get it, & they'll never have what the sky & the sea do. Romance, angst, & humor. R&R, thx & plz.


**Kissing the Sea**

A Sailor Moon drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Sailor Moon _characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, not me. This is simply a Valentine's Day drabble, because writing this is a lot more fun than working on a paper for school. Read, review, and enjoy! *Set in the Stars arc*

**oOoOoOo**

"There they go again."

"Seriously? It's always the same with them."

"Tenou and Kaiou just don't get it…"

Tenou Haruka scowled behind her textbook as she heard the remarks of her classmates. So what? So she had grabbed Michiru's hand when they walked in the hallways, returning from lunch on the rooftop—big deal. Lunch on the rooftop had been Michiru's idea anyway, and no one said "no" to the senshi of tides.

Kaiou Michiru sat in the desk beside Haruka and glanced at herself in her compact mirror. "Don't listen to them," she whispered to her girlfriend. "They don't know anything."

"I agree that they're ignorant prudes," Haruka mumbled. She closed her book and turned to Michiru. "But I hate this."

"Hate what?"

The blonde frowned. "All of _this_. High school is the worst part of life. It's not what it could be. It's not as fun as it could be…"

Michiru smiled gently. "Serious Haruka talking about fun? Did the moon and Earth switch places?"

Haruka sighed as Michiru lightly tittered. "What, you're not bothered by how our classmates look at us?"

"Of course I'm bothered." Michiru fixed her hair, and when some of it fell over her shoulder, Haruka had the insane desire to reach out and push the lock back with the rest. "But then I think that we get to attend school with our princess and our comrades—the people who know us, love us, and accept us."

Haruka raised her eyebrows. Usually _she_ was the one to talk on and on about the princess, and she knew that Michiru rarely said as much because she liked to hoard Haruka's time and attention. But one reason why they loved each other was the fact that they were both married to their duty.

One of the other girls in their class walked in the aisle separating them, getting back to her seat. "Oh, _sorry_, Tenou-san, Kaiou-san."

Haruka didn't miss the girl's snicker, but Michiru moved much faster. "It's all right, Yamada-san. My cousin and I were just talking about how easy class was today," the teal-haired girl jabbed, aiming right for Yamada's weak point—her low class rank.

Haruka, on the other hand, wanted to laugh. So Michiru was bringing out the old "cousins" excuse… She feigned pain and said, "Oi, Michi… My stomach hurts…"

Michiru put her things away immediately and stood. "Are you all right? Maybe I made too much for lunch today…" She told Yamada and the others to inform the teacher that she was taking Haruka to the nurse's office, and they made their way out of the classroom.

When they got to the nurse's office, they found the nurse was out, but Haruka didn't mind. She planted a kiss on Michiru's lips, surprising the shorter female.

"What was that for?"

"For annoying Yamada. It cheered me up, just a bit."

Michiru sighed in exasperation. "Yes, well… I just dug us a hole. Now they'll call us kissing cousins…"

Haruka shrugged.

"…if they _catch_ us."

The senshi of the sky eyed her better half warily. "Michi… I just wanted to thank you, privately."

Michiru wore a devil's grin. "Such naughty words, Haru! But I suppose we should make the best of this empty nurse's office." And Michiru kissed her again and again…and in the end, Haruka ended up with Michiru's shirt's bow and Michiru ended up with Haruka's.

**oOoOoOo**

**XD I finally got to toy with the "kissing cousins" joke…. And that at the end? Accidentally switching their uniform bows…I just thought it was cute and necessary to include it. ;] Anyway, Michiru took over in the end. Good thing, too, since I did this for a challenge in my ****Sailor Moon Fanfiction Challenges**** forum—come on and join me! (As of this drabble's post, the SMFC is still a fledgling and needs lots of members and such—check it out via an FFN forum search or by visiting my forums, thanks!)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review—it's Valentine's!**

**-mew-tsubaki :}**


End file.
